The Moments In Between
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: True Love doesn't chose when or where or who. It just simply is. Robert x Giselle, during the final few moments of the apple's poison.


Author's Note: I watched Enchanted again while I was on vacation (actually, it was about ten minutes ago as I'm writing this... but there's no internet, hence the "while," since I can't upload it here), and it got me thinking: what exactly was Robert thinking during the few seconds between when he kissed Giselle and when she actually woke up? Well... it's not exactly that, but it's close So, while this isn't a first-person rendition... I hope you guys like it. :)

Oh, and I changed the dialogue around a bit... but it's essentially the same thing. As I said, I don't have internet... so exact wordings will have to be overlooked? Please? XD

**Disclaimer**: I tend to forget these. Don't own, never will. But I'll always love writing about it.

--

**The Moments In Between**

An Enchanted Fanfiction

--

Robert felt sick as he watched Giselle, his stomach tossing and turning as he waited for something - _anything_ - to show that Edward's kiss had cured her. It had been such a silly idea, suggesting something that he had previously called fake and make-believe. But it was _Giselle_ and she was _dying_ and... God, he felt sick.

"Why isn't it working?" Robert paced a bit, his eyes unmoving from Giselle's still body. "It's... True Love's Kiss... the most powerful thing in the world!" Almost violently, Robert tore his gaze from Giselle to look at Edward, his eyes desperate as he repeated, "_Why isn't it working_?"

Edward looked as distressed as Robert as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I don't know! I don't know. It's not supposed to be like..." the prince trailed off, a look of realization crossing over his face. "Of course..." He turned his head to look at the man Giselle had called her friend, this Robert Philip, and though he felt his heart breaking he also felt his hope rising. "It's you."

"I - what?" Robert blinked and for a second his expression of worry melted into one of shock, his mind barely registering the clock starting to chime in the background.

"Of course, it's so obvious," Edward rose to his feet, his eyes matching Robert's gaze, "She's in love with you, Peasant. _You're_ her True Love, not..." his voice softened just a fraction, "not me."

Robert felt his jaw go slack as his eyes snapped from Edward to Nancy to Giselle and back, his heart thumping in his chest almost painfully. "No... I can't be... it's not possible." The clock was still chiming. "We've only known each other for... True Love isn't-"

"Robert!" Nancy's voice was almost shrill as she called his name, and Robert's nearly crazed gaze fell on her instantly. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her small, sad smile, and she simply nodded in resignation. "Just kiss her. _Please_, Robert, just kiss her."

Kiss her... True Love... The clock striking twelve. Robert's eyes widened as he realized the clock was still chiming and he quickly shook his head, bringing himself out of whatever trance he had been in. He swallowed thickly, rushing over to Giselle's side and kneeling beside her, gently brushing her hair out of her face... her pale, sickly face. Tears welled in his eyes as he lowered his head towards her, his voice shaking.

"Please... please, Giselle, don't leave me."

He lowered his head just another centimeter, and his lips touched her's so softly and so tenderly that he almost thought he had imagined it. If it hadn't been for the small feeling of electricity he felt still coursing through his body he would've sworn he had. Robert sighed against her before raising his head, his eyes searching for any sign that it had worked - that she was alive. The entire room was silent, he noticed, including the clock.

"No... God, no, Giselle... please..." he felt one tear slide down his face as he searched her's. It _couldn't_ be too late. She couldn't die. What would he tell Morgan? Morgan _needed_ her. _He_ needed her. More than he could have ever imagined. "You can't die..."

And then, he noticed, she was coughing, and the colour was returning to her face. Her breathing was shaky and weak, but she was _breathing_ and her eyes were open and they were looking at him with such gratitude and happiness and - dare he say it? - love that if he had been standing, he was sure he would have just fallen over.

Giselle's voice was soft as she spoke, her hand reaching up to touch his face as if to convince herself that he really was there. "I knew it was you."

She kissed him then, and Robert felt himself laughing in relief as he kissed her back, circling his arms around her to keep her close, if only to convince himself she wasn't going to leave again.

He was only vaguely aware of the clapping in the background because, at that moment, all he could think about was Giselle and how close he had come to losing his One True Love.

--

That... is the fasted one-shot I've ever written. It probably helps not having the internet and IM conversations distracting you though... heh.

I just realized, at the beginning of these one-shots I was scared of writing Robert... and now all I do is write him. I guess that's why he's my favourite character (yes, Robert is my favourite character... followed by Nathaniel, then Giselle). But I promise I'm going to write stories for other characters too... inspiration will hit me!

For now, enjoy McDreamy (that's what my mom calls Patrick Dempsey... wasn't he voted the world's sexiest man a year or two ago, or is that my imagination?).

In any case, review! ... Please?

- WS


End file.
